


To Regard or Identify Wrongly

by blehgah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apartment AU, M/M, fluffy af, jeonghan is a crying drunk, jisoo is smitten p much immediately, mansae era is best era for jeonghan's hair but i wrote this before aju nice came out, phallic food mention, pretty u hair jeonghan sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua receives a drunk visitor in the middle of the night. Jeonghan can't read apartment numbers while inebriated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Regard or Identify Wrongly

“Why won’t the door open…?!” comes a strangled, slurred sob on the other side of Joshua’s front door.

The knob wiggles as his unprompted visitor desperately tries to get in. Joshua whips his head around as he gets to his feet, searching for a weapon to defend himself if things get hairy. The guitar by his desk gets his attention first, but there’s no way he’d sacrifice that in hopes of securing his safety. He’d take on this intruder bare-handed before he gave up his guitar.

Again, the knob wiggles, more frantically this time as the newcomer wails again. Okay, so that doesn’t exactly sound like someone trying to break in and steal his stuff, but still. Joshua knows better than to trust someone trying to get in without even knocking. His mother taught him better than that.

Joshua gives up his search once he hears the sound of fists beating uselessly against the door.

“I just… want to go home… please, door… what did I do to you?” The last syllable, muffled by the door, extends into pathetic hiccups.

Joshua’s mother has also told him he’s too much of a softie.  _ Sorry, mom _ , he thinks to himself as he hurries to open the door. At least he knows he’ll go to heaven if he dies while trying to help someone who seems to be in need.

The knob slips out of Joshua’s hand when he opens the door since there’s a weight leaning against it. The man on the other side collapses at Joshua’s feet.

“Fi-na-lly,” he sobs, his head hitting Joshua’s shins.

“Um,” Joshua says.

With one sleeve, the man wipes at his face. His free hand gropes blindly at Joshua’s legs.

“Who are you…?” the man asks weakly. He looks up at Joshua, lowering his arm. “Why are you in my apartment?”

The man hiccups, interrupting Joshua’s next train of thought. Several questions float through his head at once, but they’re all shot down in one fell blow as this stranger lifts his face to look at him. 

This man, lying in a mess at Joshua’s feet, is beyond beautiful. His hair frames his sharp cheekbones, falling just below his strong jawline. A few bobby pins have been knocked out of place behind his ear and they hang loosely by his chin. There’s a bright red flush in his skin, and putting that together with the sheer ridiculousness of this situation is enough to clue Joshua in to what exactly is happening.

“Um,” Joshua says again. He doesn’t think that the stranger would believe him if he told him that this is not, in fact, his apartment. “Um, I’m--I’m here to help you!”

Flustered, Joshua tries to crouch, but he doesn’t get far, thanks to the stranger’s grip around his legs.

“Oh,” he says, lowering his head. “That’s so nice of yo-o-ou.” He sounds on the verge of tears again. “My key wasn’t working--did you open the door for me?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Joshua bends down again, but instead of crouching, he presses his hands against his knees. He can feel his sweaty palms through the fabric of his pants. For a second, he can’t believe that he’s crushing on some random guy who showed up drunk at the wrong apartment, but then he comes back to the pressing issue at hand. “Hey--it’s gonna be okay. You’re inside now. Well--”

Kind of. The stranger wipes at his eyes and sniffs loudly. Joshua’s heart hurts just to look at him.

“Can you move? Are you okay to do that?” Joshua asks softly. 

The man on the ground wiggles his legs, sliding one thigh across the floor just slightly, then the other a few seconds later, as if testing his motor functions.

“I don’t know,” he sobs, clinging desperately to Joshua’s legs. His crying breaks into slurred words that exceed Joshua’s limited Korean listening comprehension.

“H-Hey, don’t cry! It’s gonna be fine!” Joshua insists. His voice climbs a few pitches higher as he fights off the urge to step into panic mode. “I’ll help you--that’s what I’m here for, remember? I’m going to help you. It’s going to be fine.”

Again, the man swipes at his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Joshua nods. “Yeah. Oh,” he pauses to bow, bending at his waist instead of his knees, “my name is Joshua, by the way.”

“Joshua?” the stranger asks, slurring the syllables together and twisting his pink lips and tongue; Joshua finds himself entranced. “Jo-shwa,” he repeats, confused.

With a slight laugh, Joshua nods, happy for the excuse to tear his eyes away from the stranger’s captivating mouth. “Yeah. I’m American.”

“Oh,” his visitor sighs his understanding. “My name is Jeonghan.”

“Alright, Jeonghan,” Joshua says, adding a careful honorific to his visitor’s name, “let’s work together to help you up, okay?”

After some gentle nudging, Joshua finally frees his legs from the Jeonghan’s grip. He kneels down to guide Jeonghan’s back upwards, drawing his long legs from out of the hallway and into the safety of his apartment. The entire time, Joshua finds himself cooing into Jeonghan’s ear, whispering soft encouragements as they work on getting him to the couch.

They end up in a heap of limbs amongst the cushions. Joshua’s back hits the couch as it catches their combined weight with a quiet creak.

“You’re so-o-o-o ni-i-i-ice,” Jeonghan sobs into Joshua’s ear, his arms in a circle around Joshua’s neck. “You’re so--” Another wail interrupts his speech. Joshua tries to shush him, rubbing his shoulder, but Jeonghan continues, “You’re so nice and so cute and so warm--you’re like--like--an angel! And they call  _ me _ angel!”

Joshua can’t help the smile that stretches his lips. He wiggles a hand out from under Jeonghan’s side and uses it to wipe away a stray tear on his flushed face. “Yeah? Is it because you’re so--” radiant? stunning? enchanting? “--a-angelic?”

Dammit. He falters at the last moment--though Jeonghan looks thrilled to hear it nonetheless. His mood turns on its head, flipping from melancholy to embarrassed.

“Ahh,” Jeonghan breathes, the flush in his face reddening, “you don’t--ahhh.” He lifts a hand from Joshua’s shoulders to cover one side of his face. “Ah, thank you so much!”

The grin that pulls at Joshua’s mouth is so wide it hurts. “No, really, it’s my pleasure.”

For a second, they fall silent. Jeonghan lowers his hand to grin at Joshua with bright eyes, and Joshua returns it in an instant.

“So, uh,” Joshua continues, clearing his throat, “why do they call you angel?”

Again, Jeonghan’s flush deepens. His eyes fall to the side for a moment, but it seems that he can’t keep his eyes off Joshua for too long. When he replies, his tone is lower, bashful. “It’s kinda stupid. It’s because I was born on October 4--1004.”

“Ohh,” Joshua laughs. He feels breathless, busy laughing and forgetting to breathe at all, his attention focused too tightly on the man snuggled up to his side. “That’s cute.”

The answering grin on Jeonghan’s face is blinding. “Th-Thank you so much.” His fingers find the front of Joshua’s shirt, tangling the fabric in a tight grip. “Really, thank you. I couldn’t have come home without you.”

Despite Jeonghan’s coherent words, Joshua is still keenly aware that Jeonghan is drunk. The alcohol is strong on his breath, even stronger still now that they’re barely a foot apart, and he softly sways from side to side, using Joshua’s shoulders as an anchor. Who knows what he’ll be like when he sobers up?

He’ll still be incredibly beautiful, a traitorous part of Joshua’s mind points out. Joshua sighs. Can’t argue that one.

“Like I said, it was my pleasure. Um.” Still, Joshua can barely keep his eyes off Jeonghan’s gorgeous features. Without thinking, Joshua brushes hair out of Jeonghan’s eyes and tucks it behind his ear. “I’m--I’ll get you some water, okay?”

“Ahh--you’re leaving?” Jeonghan’s voice returns to that higher pitched whine as his fingers curl in Joshua’s shirt.

With an apologetic smile, Joshua gently lowers Jeonghan’s hands. He squeezes them before placing them in Jeonghan’s lap.

“Just for a second,” Joshua reassures him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“My angel,” Jeonghan coos.

Within seconds, Jeonghan melts back against the couch cushions. It doesn’t take him much effort to get comfortable; he uses his arm as a pillow as he watches Joshua get up.

When Joshua returns, he finds Jeonghan fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he places the glass of water on the floor within Jeonghan’s reach.

Somehow, Jeonghan looks even more angelic as he sleeps. His chest rises and falls at a gentle pace, his hair spilling around his head like a dark halo. Again, Joshua can’t help himself as he pushes stray locks out of Jeonghan’s closed eyes.

The sleeping figure on his couch serves as a good sign that he, too, should get some rest. Joshua pulls an extra blanket from his room and drapes it over Jeonghan’s prostrate body before he can finally bring himself to leave Jeonghan alone.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Joshua wakes up to his phone vibrating a cheerful pop song on his bedside table. It’s a gentle alarm, but Joshua isn’t a heavy sleeper, and he appreciates the hit of inspiration first thing in the morning.

What he doesn’t appreciate, however, is finding a heap of a man lying on the couch right outside his room. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees a stranger tangled up in a sheet in the middle of his apartment.

It’s just the morning, Joshua reasons to himself, rubbing his eyes--too early to process anything.

With careful steps, he approaches the side of the couch. There’s an empty glass by the end of the couch where the stranger’s head is. Joshua pats himself on the back for being so considerate.

He shuffles a bit closer to get a better look at the person occupying his couch. When his eyes glide over the strong lines of this man’s cheekbones, the soft shadow of his eyelashes, and the plush curve of his mouth, Joshua’s memories of the night before return to him in a rush. The image of the two of them cuddled together on those cushions brings a wave of heat to his face.

Just as he’s scrubbing a hand over his face, trying to will away his embarrassment to make room for more comprehensive and productive thoughts, Jeonghan groans. Even with his face down, his voice sounds thick with sleep--husky. The sound vibrates over Joshua’s skin.

Joshua swallows. “Jeonghan?” he tries. His own voice sounds hoarse, but he doubts he can compare his squeaky morning voice to Jeonghan’s.

The man on the couch stirs slightly. One of his hands pops out from under his chest and drags through his messy hair.

Carefully, Joshua approaches the couch and drops into a crouch. “Jeonghan?” he tries again, trying his best to maintain a soft tone.

Jeonghan, barely visible under his fingers and tangled hair, scrunches up his nose. His eyes move under his eyelids for a few seconds before he manages to open them.

With a confused noise, Jeonghan drags his gaze over Joshua’s features. Under such close scrutiny, Joshua can’t help but blush.

“Who…” Jeonghan’s brow furrows. He shuts his eyes and rubs at them with his thumb and forefinger. “Am I still drunk? Am I hallucinating?”

Joshua laughs. “No, no--at least, that’s a no to the second question. I’m not a hallucination. Not sure about the drunk bit yet.” He pulls himself up to his full height and extends a hand to Jeonghan. “Do you want to try getting up again?”

Jeonghan regards him with quiet confusion. “If I’m not hallucinating… Then who are you?”

Joshua drops his hand to his side. His other hand goes to rub the back of his neck. “I’m--I’m Joshua. I introduced myself last night, but I guess you forgot…”

“Last night…” Jeonghan repeats to himself. “What did we--” His eyes grow wide as he looks up to give Joshua another once-over, starting from his feet all the way up to the top of his hair.

Joshua brushes the tips of his bed-head, self-conscious.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says, moving to bow his head from his horizontal position on the couch. All his movements serve to do is push his nose into the armrest. “I’m really, really sorry. I don’t remember anything. And from the looks of you, I think I’d really like to.”

Blood floods Joshua’s cheeks. “Oh--Oh!! N-No, it’s--!” He covers his face with his hand for a breath or two, trying to gather his composure. “No, we didn’t--Nothing happened!”

Jeonghan’s brow furrows deeper. “Then why am I--” His speech cuts off as he tries to sit up, his words dissolving into a hiss of pain. Immediately, Joshua rushes to his side, crouching once more.

“Are you okay?” Joshua pats Jeonghan’s knees, then his shoulders.

No longer lying on his side, Jeonghan leans back to let his head sink onto the back of the couch. He lifts both hands to cover his eyes and just groans.

“I’ll get you some water and painkillers, okay?” Joshua says with one more gentle pat with both hands. Before he gets up, he swipes the empty glass on the floor and hurries off to the kitchen.

When he returns, he finds Jeonghan with his knees to his chest, an ear against the tops of his thighs. With some coaxing, Joshua feeds him the painkillers and the water, using delicate hands to brush through Jeonghan’s messy mop of hair.

Joshua sits back on his heels, mirroring Jeonghan’s posture with this knees to his chest. Jeonghan presses his cheeks between his knees, peeking down at Joshua with a round pout.

“If we didn’t fool around last night, then why am I here and why are you being so nice to me?” he asks quietly.

“Um.” Joshua drums his fingertips against the tops of his knees. With a sheepish smile, he replies, “Um, I’m not really sure, to be honest. You just showed up drunk at my door, trying to get in. At first I thought you were trying to rob me, but you were just so drunk, I…”

With a sound of embarrassed distress, Jeonghan covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He ducks his head down so far that Joshua can only see his hair peeking out over his knees. “If--If I wasn’t trying so hard not to throw up all over your couch, I’d be out of your hair already, I’m so sorry--”

“H-Hey, it’s okay--” Joshua shifts into a kneeling position. Now that he’s level with Jeonghan’s eyes, he reaches out to place gentle hands over Jeonghan’s. “If I didn’t want you to be here, I would have told you. I just want to make sure you’re okay, alright?”

Jeonghan hums, though he doesn’t sound convinced; he sounds guilty more than anything, and Joshua is amazed at how much Jeonghan can communicate without words. Maybe he’s imagining things. Maybe he’s just too charmed--captivated--by Jeonghan to avoid reading into the small things.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan says eventually.

“It’s no problem,” Joshua replies with ease, wearing a smile. He glances over his shoulder. “It--It doesn’t hurt that you’re really cute.”

With that, Joshua hurries to stand, avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes. He hears a questioning noise from Jeonghan’s direction, but Joshua is already headed towards the kitchen.

“I’m going to make breakfast. Just rest up.”

 

* * *

 

When Joshua returns, Jeonghan is dozing, his body drooping to the side. His legs are spread open limply, and Joshua remembers being seated between them.

The imagery causes him to nearly lose his grip on his tray laden with food.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua ventures.

Jeonghan wakes up with a start, his hair flying.

“Yes,” he says, trying to blink his eyes open fully. When they focus on Joshua’s face, Jeonghan manages a slight smile.

“You’re truly an angel, you know that?” he adds. Again, his voice holds that husky tone to it, rough with sleep. Joshua doesn’t think he’d be able to scrub the sound out of his ears even if he tried--even if he wanted to try.

Cautiously, Joshua takes a seat next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan meets him in the middle of the couch and touches their knees together.

“You, ah--you said that last night, actually,” Joshua comments without looking up. He rearranges some of the items on the tray to avoid Jeonghan’s gaze.

“Yeah?” There’s a laugh in Jeonghan’s tone. “It’s just a stupid joke with my friends. I like to call myself angel because my birthday’s on--”

“October 4th,” Joshua says at the same time as his companion.

When Joshua finally looks up again, Jeonghan’s wearing a crooked smile.

“Guess I must’ve run my mouth last night, huh,” Jeonghan says, sheepish.

“I didn’t mind,” Joshua replies, returning the smile with a small one of his own. “It was pretty funny.”

“I’m not sure what that says about your sense of humour, letting in some drunk asshole and listening to him talk the night away.” The corners of Jeonghan’s eyes crinkle as his smile widens. “But I really, really appreciate it.”

Joshua gives a quick nod that feels more like he’s ducking his head than anything. Jeonghan’s even more attractive now that he’s sober and coherent, and Joshua’s trying really hard to keep his shit together under the pressure of those bright eyes and those sharp cheekbones.

“I, um.” Joshua pushes chopsticks in Jeonghan’s direction. “I made some rice with eggs, and I also got you a banana. I heard bananas and rice are supposed to help with nausea.”

Jeonghan goes for the banana first. As he begins to peel it, Joshua can feel regret burn in the pit of his stomach. The visuals might prove to be too much--he’s really put himself to the test this time.

“You really know your stuff, huh?” Jeonghan grins and brings the fruit to his mouth. He waits for Joshua to meet his eyes--not that it takes long--before he parts his lips and takes a bite.

Everything about Jeonghan’s body language is simply shameless--but Joshua thinks he’s ready to provide enough embarrassment for the both of them. His eyes track Jeonghan’s mouth as it moves, watching those plush lips and that pink tongue take in the banana.

The entire situation is ridiculous: it feels like it’s something out of a fucking romcom. Nonetheless, Joshua feels his insides melting to putty, soft and squishy and unable to retain shape and provide any notion of utility.

Jeonghan puts the peel, empty now, down next to the bowl of rice. His fingers brush Joshua’s, still sitting on the edges of the tray to keep it steady between their laps.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Jeonghan begins, lowering his eyes, “I’m not--this isn’t really… I don’t do this often. Barge into people’s homes and eat their phallic food right in front of them. But--” He pauses to laugh. “I don’t know. I think you’re enabling me to be terrible.”

“Me?” Joshua blurts, incredulous. A wide smile splits his face and for a second he can’t do anything but splutter. “You’re blaming this on me?”

“‘Blame’ is kind of a strong word,” Jeonghan replies, “I think we could share responsibility--kind of like accomplices. I mean, you gave me a place to sleep, and now you’re giving me food--sounds like you’re trying to get me to stay, doesn’t it?”

Joshua flushes, hot and red. “I couldn’t just kick you out!”

“You could have, though,” Jeonghan insists. A sly grin curls his mouth. “Unless you wanted something from me.”

“A-All I want is for you to get well!”

Jeonghan shrugs. “You really didn’t have to feed me, though. The water and painkillers were probably enough to get me on my feet.”

Joshua gives Jeonghan a helpless look. It doesn’t linger, transforming into a resigned smile after holding Jeonghan’s gaze for a few moments.

“Fine, I guess I didn’t,” Joshua admits. “But are you really going to shame me for my hospitality?”

“I might shame you for your rice and eggs,” Jeonghan retorts with a sharp smile.

He takes up the chopsticks and the bowl of rice before digging in.

Joshua puts down the tray and leans back against the couch cushions, content to watch Jeonghan eat. He lifts an eyebrow when Jeonghan meets his gaze.

“Well?” Joshua asks.

Jeonghan shakes his head as he chews. Once he swallows, he points at Joshua with his chopsticks. “Kinda rude to interrupt someone while they’re eating, isn’t it?”

Joshua rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to kick you out now?”

Grinning, Jeonghan replies, “I might be trying to piss you off now, yeah. Just to test you.”

“I think this entire ordeal has been a test, to be quite honest.”

Jeonghan licks his lips before grinning again. “Yeah? You looking for a reward, then?”

The blush returns to Joshua’s face, though it’s not quite as intense this time around. “N-Not exactly. Though I wouldn’t mind some good karma for later.”

“‘Later’, huh?” Jeonghan’s voice seems distant as he speaks. His eyes adopt a contemplative look as he finishes his breakfast.

Joshua plays with the hem of his shirt. He ditched his pajamas earlier, when Jeonghan had fallen asleep for a second time. He may or may not have tried to fluff up his appearance in anticipation of Jeonghan’s eventual sobriety.

Once he finishes, Jeonghan puts the bowl with the tray on the floor. He inches closer until their thighs are touching.

“As for ‘later’,” Jeonghan says, “you’ll have to work with me on that one.”

Joshua looks up faster than he’d like to think about. “Yeah?”

Jeonghan nods. “Yeah.” He fishes through his pockets and pulls out his cellphone. He waves it in front of Joshua’s face. “I can’t text you without getting your number first.”

Everything that’s happened until now, from the moment Joshua helped Jeonghan onto the couch, has led to this, and yet, Joshua can barely believe it. He can feel his cheeks heat up as Jeonghan stares at him expectantly.

Despite the drunken invasion, despite the sass--or maybe that’s more of a plus than a minus--Joshua can’t deny that Jeonghan is incredibly attractive. The banter they’ve shared is enough to show Joshua that they get along--or maybe that he can’t turn down a pretty face.

Even if that were the case, at least Jeonghan had apologized for the initial interruption, and thanked him for his following kindness. Maybe he’d been right--maybe Joshua had been looking for an excuse for Jeonghan to stay.

With a wry smile, Jeonghan waves the phone again. “You in there? Did I keep you up for too long last night?”

“N-No, ah--” Joshua pats down his pockets before pulling out his phone. “Here. I’ll put my number in yours.”

They exchange phones. When Joshua gets his back, he sees that Jeonghan has input his name as “Angel Jeonghan” with a heart at the end. Lifting his eyebrows, Joshua looks up at Jeonghan to find him wearing a wide grin.

“It’s more fun with nicknames, isn’t it?” Jeonghan glances down at his phone again. “I see you put ‘Jisoo’ rather than Joshua.”

“Yeah, it’s my Korean name. Might be easier--”

“To pronounce?” Jeonghan puts a hand over his heart. “Ouch.”

“N-No, to remember!”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “You don’t think an English name is easier to remember than a Korean name?”

Joshua shrugs. “I--I don’t know. I don’t really have a preference either way.”

With a hum and an amused smile, Jeonghan glances down at his phone again. “Well, you’ll have to tell me more about that sometime--the whole English thing, I mean.” When he looks up at Joshua, his eyes are full of intent. “Maybe over dinner?”

“Sure!” Joshua tries not to wince at the volume of his own voice. “Yeah. I’ll let you know when I’m free.” He lifts his phone and wiggles it.

“Good, good.” Jeonghan breaks their eye contact to slip his phone back in his pocket. As Jeonghan shifts to stand, Joshua becomes acutely aware of the missing heat.

Jeonghan wobbles a bit as he stands. Immediately, Joshua is at his side, going for Jeonghan’s wrist with one hand and his waist with the other.

“Are you okay?” Joshua asks. “You can stay here a bit longer if you’d like, maybe have some more water before you go.”

Shaking his head, Jeonghan replies, “I’m really grateful for your help, but I think I should probably just pass out at home for a few hours. You’ve worried about me enough.” He rakes a hand through his hair and winces slightly at the tangles that interrupt his fingers. “Though, if you really want to help, you could tell me where I am. I thought I was already at my place, but clearly I’m not…”

“Well, you can’t get into the building without a keycard, so I’m guessing you must live in the building?” Joshua lists the address and Jeonghan nods. “Right. So maybe you’re the next apartment over? How many doors did you try?”

“Just this one!” Jeonghan insists hotly. When Joshua sends him a reassuring smile, Jeonghan cracks a small one in return. “I was dead certain this was my place.”

With a gentle touch, Jeonghan lowers the steadying hands around his body and opts for wrapping his fingers around Joshua’s wrist instead, not quite ready to sever their physical connection just yet. “Let’s go check,” Jeonghan adds.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t live here,” Joshua responds with a laugh.

“You know what I mean! There’s gotta be a reason I chose this place specifically.”

“Fate?”

Jeonghan lifts an eyebrow and Joshua grins.

They exit the apartment. Once in the hallway, Jeonghan puts his free hand on his hip and observes the numbers labelling the doors.

“I live on the floor below this one,” Jeonghan states. “In 1011, not 1101, on the other side of the hall. It’s--kinda close, I guess. The numbers, I mean.”

Joshua shrugs. “It probably looks really similar when you’re drunk.”

“I pride myself on my eyesight, thanks very much,” Jeonghan whines. He swats at Joshua’s shoulder, pouting. “Plus, it lets me appreciate your cuteness in full.”

Even now, Joshua can’t help the faint blush that touches his cheeks when he hears Jeonghan compliment him. “Flatterer,” he mutters.

Jeonghan grins. “Don’t say that as if you don’t enjoy it.”

With a sigh, Jeonghan fits their fingers together once before letting Joshua’s hand drop from his grip. “I ought to get going now,” Jeonghan says. “Though you’re making it really hard.” His lips curve in a sweet smile. “Thanks again for taking care of me. This is probably the best hangover I’ve ever had in my life.”

Although Joshua smiles back, worry pulls at his brow. “Do you have them that often?”

A wicked grin crosses Jeonghan’s lips as he taps his nose. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“That’s reassuring.” Joshua grimaces.

Jeonghan reaches out to pat one of Joshua’s cheeks. “You’re too much of a bleeding heart. I’m a grown man, you know.”

“I’m only worried you’ll end up at my apartment again, ready to actually throw up on my couch,” Joshua replies, swiping at Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“I’ll end up back there again, don’t you worry about that.” Jeonghan drops his hand to brush his fingers over Joshua’s chest.

At this point, Joshua’s unsure if he likes Jeonghan’s confidence or if he should prepare a bucket next to his couch. Still, the promise of seeing Jeonghan again--dinner date or not--is enough to keep Joshua smiling.

Jeonghan scampers over to the stairwell a few steps away and puts a hand on the door. “Don’t miss me too much,” he teases, slowly opening the door. “I’m only a few minutes away, after all.”

He throws a “call me!” over his shoulder before he disappears from Joshua’s sight. For a few moments, all Joshua can do is stare at the door. Then, he collapses back against his front door, deflating on impact.

It’s not long before a vibration in his pocket brings him back to reality. Joshua slips back into his apartment as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

A wide grin pulls at his mouth as he reads the text flashing on his phone screen.

“Miss you already,” Jeonghan writes, punctuated by a winky face.

Joshua wonders what song he should use as Jeonghan’s ringtone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first seventeen fic, hope you enjoyed it! if you want to scream about jihan with me, feel free to hit me up on twitter @ shujeongs or on my svt sideblog on tumblr @ shuhannie!!


End file.
